


Christmas In Neopia

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Neopets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Christmas In Neopia

**It was Christmas Eve in Neopia and all the good little Neopets and good little PetPets who had the luxury of having a computer with internet service had their eyes glued to the screen watching as Santa zigzagged around the globe waiting ever so patiently for him to be within one mile of Neopia then their owners would be ushering them up to bed and tucking them in for the night reminding them that Santa DID NOT come until they were fast asleep and all was quiet. For those who did not have the privilege of a computer and internet connection, the Soup Faerie who was kind and generous had the soup kitchen's main eating hall transformed to accommodate all the pets and owners who did not have any luxuries or many neopoints to sleep on the floor, the special treat Santa had brought the year before was all hooked up and ready to go. On Winding Wood Drive, inside the home of Chance O’Cleysson, four little Neopets and one little Cobrall sat watching one last Christmas special that had run late due to constant commercial interruptions which gave them plenty of time to see just how far Santa was from Neopia.**  
  
 **Tassel stretches, rubs her sleepy eyes and yawns saying:** Oooh how many more commercials will there be? I'm up to two hundred and eighty seven already!  
  
 **Walker aka Skywalker climbs down off the couch and says:** I don't know but I do know one thing  
  
 **Charms blinks his sleepy eyes and says to his sister:** What's that?  
  
 **Walker:** I need a bathroom break and something to drink, I'm thirsty **(drops her voice and says)** not to mention sleepy!  
  
 **Rascal stretches and says:** Now that you mention Walker, the rest of us should go to the washroom when you're done. Then I think Chance'll say its bedtime.  
  
 **Walker:** I can hardly wait to let my head hit the pillow and fall into a restful sleep! Naptime was anything but peaceful, my mind kept racing! But no goofing around tonight! Charms you and Rascal know what happened last year when Chance had that awful flu bug and his brother had to come into our room and make you two settle down telling you two that you were not only keeping us up but were keeping Chance awake and he needed as much sleep as he could get to battle the flu! So PLEASE for the love of Santa GO TO SLEEP WHEN CHANCE SAYS LIGHTS OUT BEDTIME! **(Heads off in the direction of the bathroom bumping into Chance on the way, falls back and says)** Oof! Ooh....huh?  
  
 **Chance crouches down and sets the acara on her feet saying:** Ooh hey sorry there Walker, didn't see you coming! You've just enough time to brush your teeth, wash your hands and face then hop into bed, Santa's very close by! He's just two cities over and besides that you guys are getting tired, you were restless this afternoon, you alright?  
  
 **Walker:** Yeah just making sure I got everything for everyone though I can't find that one toy so I had to substitute it for another. I just hope Charms likes the replacement. All the stores were sold out can you believe it? Not one single store had a luxury ball or baby paintbrush!  
  
 **Chance:** Well it's as Mitch always says maybe Santa will bring them to Charms as for now go to the bathroom, brush your teeth, wash your hands and face then get your water mug fill it up then head to bed, I'll be in to give you a couple aspirin for your headache alright?  
  
 **Walker nods and says:** Alright. **(Heads into her room to get her mug then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and hands, fill her cup with water then use the toilet)**  
  
 **Meanwhile Chance entered the living room saying:** C'mon guys time to get ready for bed! Walker's all ready brushing her teeth, washing her hands and face and getting some water and doing her duty by the time you three get ready for bed, she'll be sound asleep. **(Mutters)** Poor thing.....  
  
 **Charms picks up on what Chance had muttered and says:** What's wrong with my sister?  
  
 **Chance:** Just an obnoxious headache that's all.  
  
 **Charms:** Will she be alright?  
  
 **Chance:** A good deep night's sleep is all she needs along with something for her headache and she'll be good as new! Just be respectful and go straight to sleep once you've gotten into bed, I'll be there as soon as I check to see if Santa's snack is ready! **(Heads into the kitchen where he greets Coby saying)** Ahh there you are you little rascal! Time for bed! But first I have one last thing to do before I myself turn in for the night. **(Picks up the bowl of cookies and carries it into the living room then sits it on the table and goes back into the kitchen to pick up the cooler with the milk inside keeping cool then set it beside the cookies heads back to the kitchen where he picks up Coby saying)** Let's return you to your owner shall we? But first we have to help Charms to his room so he can get to bed before he falls asleep in his chair. **(Heads into the living room where Charms was removing the breaks from his wheel chair wheels and says)** So we ready for bed?  
  
 **Charms:** Yeah I'm tired don't I have medication I'm supposed to take?  
  
 **Chance:** You'll get it when you're in bed that way you can just lay back and let it take effect. Just please keep covered up! I don't want you to catch cold! You know how long it takes you to recover from a simple head cold!  
  
 **Charms:** I only shove two blankets off when I get too hot and they're only the two heaviest blankets. I leave the other two on to keep my legs from getting cramped up. **(Turns his palms up and looks at the blisters thinking)** _I certainly hope Santa brings me a pair of biker gloves to wear so I won't get any more blisters from wheeling myself around. I don't think I can handle anymore blisters on my poor hands!_


End file.
